Jasmine
Princess Jasmine (الأميرة ياسمين) is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, its 1994-96 sequels and 1994-96 animated TV series. She is from the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah and is the 6th official Disney Princess. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, residing in the kingdom's massive palace alongside her father, and loyal pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film, believing him to be a spiritual gift from her deceased mother (who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah).Disney. Tales of Agrabah. Chapter Book, 1995. Print. Because of her status as a princess, unfortunately, Jasmine is forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. Despite living a lavished life, Jasmine often feels suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricts her from socializing with her subjects, as well as forcing her into unjust practices, such as forced marriages. These restrictions have ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she states she's never had any real friends, aside from Rajah. The restrictions have also left Jasmine with the desire to see the world, and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Despite her strong relationship with her father, Jasmine's mother, the Sultana, is rarely mentioned throughout the franchise. She has been brought up in the film, where the Sultan mentions she "wasn't nearly so picky" in terms of choosing a suitor, while an episode of the television series "Garden of Evil" alluded to her, as well. In the chapter A Gift From the Stars, from the book Tales of Agrabah, Jasmine's mother played a significant role. She once told Jasmine stories of "Rajah, the star tiger" as mentioned above, and this would lead to the naming of Jasmine's new tiger cub, whom the young princess believed to be a gift from her mother. The book also revealed that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, the princess would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the legacy of Jasmine's mother played a fairly large role, where the Sultan mentioned seeing his wife in his daughter, specifically through Jasmine's relationship with her mother's horse, Sahara. In the book Jasmine's Royal Wedding, it is revealed that Jasmine's personal preparations for her marriage to Aladdin were precisely made in ways to honor her mother, using the latter's wedding journal as a reference. Official Description :Jasmine is a dreamer who loves her pet tiger, Rajah. She's free-spirited, confident, and kind. When she meets Aladdin, she discovers the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls. Personality Jasmine is a rather multi-layered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against; whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which, more often than not, come out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, and has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws and foibles. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong, especially to Aladdin in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and confident as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip or use her sex appeal to cunningly get the better of her antagonists. This would especially come in handy during a period of time in which several suitors (most of which were sexist and greedy) would visit the palace in hopes of marrying the princess. This ties into Jasmine's self-defense methods, which are coupled by the protective Rajah, who acts as a bodyguard for the princess on occasions, much to Jasmine's amusement and delight. Physical Appearance Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure being modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is a very voluptuous and attractive young woman of average height, with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. Jasmine's casual outfit was designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian haram women. It is a sea green, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and matching pants and shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail, held together by two sea green bands, matching her outfit, and ending with a small swirl. She also has a sea green headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. To complete her outfit, two large, golden earrings dangle from her ears, completely covering them, and a matching necklace. For formal occasions, such as the announcement of her engagement to Aladdin, Jasmine wore a purple dress. Opposite of her casual wear, this dress covers most of Jasmine's skin, with the fabric reigning down from her shoulders to her feet. The top half of the dress is strapless, and the lower half consists of a belt piece (centered with a royal blue jewel), and a transparent pink veil that flows down, just below her calfs. She also wears a headband with a similar royal blue jewel, while her hair is tied in a ponytail similar to the one associated with her casual (though the blue bands are replaced with purple ones). When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her necklace and earrings) with several golden accessories, such as a snake wristband and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. When disguising herself as a commoner on the streets of Agrabah, Jasmine wore a brown cloak, with a matching shayla. The outfit would later become casual for her outings in the marketplace, as seen in the television series and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. During the finale, Jasmine wore a violet strapless tube top, with matching pants consisting of linings around the waist that come full circle and end with a blue, incrusted jewel. Her shoulders are covered by a transparent, blue veil that reaches down to her waist. The outfit is completed by purple bands to tie into her ponytail, and the gold earrings she done with her casual outfit. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude': Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': As seen in the television series, as well as Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventually garnered skills in combat, being able to hold her own in battle against thieves and other antagonists including Mozenrath (as seen in "The Secret of Dagger Rock"). She can also be rather fierce and unmerciful in battle, as seen in the previously mentioned episode, as well as "The Vapor Chase", where she ruthlessly attacked Abis Mal out of vengeance, and "The Great Rift". In the episode, "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine also shown to be skilled in the use of weaponry for combat, as well. Her skills are agruably best showcased in "Forget Me Lots", where she (under magical influence, mentally) battled, and nearly defeated Aladdin, as well as a numbers of other characters, with impressive ease. *'Mental Intelligence': As seen several times throughout the film, and franchise, Jasmine is highly intelligent, more so than most of the surrounding cast has displayed. With her own wit, she has been able to manipulate foes, as well as read people for their intentions, showing an ability to uncover lies and secrets; prominently during her night with "Prince Ali". *'Physical Strength': Despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and a boulder in "The Vapor Chase". *Jasmine briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams that she speaks several languages. Appearances ''Aladdin Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married to a prince by her birthday, which is in three days. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the various suitors that approach her—even going as far as to allow Rajah to attack them. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she proclaims she will only marry, ''if she decides to marry, for the sake of love, rather than for wealth, power, and tradition, finding the practice demeaning and sexist. Her opinion is validated through the arrogant Prince Achmed, who represents the other princes that have approached the princess, being snobbish and narcissistic. She also alludes to the fact that suitors see her as a mere prize to be won, a man's possession, rather than their equal lover. She continues with the distress that she's never had any friends throughout her lifetime, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls, believing she should be allowed the chance to experience life, before being forced into marriage. Though the Sultan shows sympathy, he reveals partial enforcement of the law has to do with his hopes that one of the suitors will be around to provide for his daughter once he eventually passes on, though this isn't enough to sway Jasmine's opinions. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk and continuously connect. Aladdin reveals his wish to escape the struggles of being a "street rat", while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and lean to share a kiss, but the royal guards, lead by Razoul, suddenly arrive. They try to escape, but are surrounded, eventually leading to Aladdin's arrest. Jasmine reveals herself to the guards as the princess and demands that they release Aladdin. Razoul, however, explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders, and Aladdin's freedom must be granted by him. Jasmine returns to the palace and confronts Jafar, demanding reasoning behind Aladdin's arrest, to which the royal vizier replies by claiming that Aladdin was charged with kidnapping the princess. Jasmine explains she wasn't kidnapped, but willingly ran away, only to learn that Aladdin cannot be released on account that his sentence has already been carried out—death by beheading. Shaken, a saddened and furious Jasmine leaves the room and mourns the loss of her only friend from outside the palace, feeling extreme guilt over his death, and falling into a depressed state. The Sultan comforts Jasmine, learning the story behind Aladdin and her outing, and chastises Jafar on the matter. Though an apology is given, Jasmine holds a grudge against the vizier, swearing to "get rid of him" once she becomes Queen of the kingdom. Unbeknownst to Jasmine, Aladdin is alive, and was sent to the Cave of Wonders to retrieve a lamp by orders of a disguised Jafar. Aladdin ends up trapped within the cave during the mission, with the lamp, and subsequently releases a Genie and becomes his master. ". ]] After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Ali is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with Ali, but Jasmine soon sees through the former's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks, she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is, at first, angered at the lie, feeling demeaned, but Ali claims that he sometimes dresses up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to, softening her attitude and leading to forgiveness. She is then taken back to the palace and the two share their first kiss together, proclaiming their romantic relationship. When Jasmine returns to her bedroom, she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. However, when Jafar claims that Prince Ali left, Ali suddenly appears, revealing the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan suspiciously agrees with Jafar that Ali is lying, Ali realizes that Jafar is hypnotizing the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing the vizier's magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Ali and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has finally chosen a suitor. The following day, a presentation is held in front of the palace. For the first time in a long while, Jasmine appears to finally have her spirits brightened, as her happiness over the fact that she's found a genuine companion shines through during the event. So much so, that she fails to realize that Ali apparently has something important to tell her. Just then, Jafar arrives and takes control of the kingdom, having stolen control of the lamp. Though the Sultan cowers in fear, Jasmine refuses to obey Jafar's commands as Sultan, but the royal vizier wishes to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and uses his new abilities to forcefully have the two former rulers bow to him. Once Ali rushes in to protect Jasmine, Jafar sadistically reveals the supposed Prince as a fraud. Aladdin struggles to explain the truth to a confused Jasmine, but Jafar separates the two, sending Aladdin to freeze to death at the ends of the Earth, while Jasmine and the Sultan are left to suffer his wrath in a, now, dystopian Agrabah. In the palace, Jafar is seen lounging and watching in amusement as Iago tortures the dethroned Sultan (now a jester) and a horrified Jasmine (now Jafar's chained slave) is forced to watch, begging for her father to be spared, which Jafar eventually obliges to. Jafar then takes a moment to voice his admiration for Jasmine's beauty, proposing the offer to have her become his queen. She hotly refuses, soaking the tyrant with a glass of wine, and angering him to the point of near physical abuse, though a sudden breakthrough stops him from doing so. This breakthrough, as it would turn out, is to use his final wish to have Jasmine fall desperately in love with him. However, Genie tries to explain his magic cannot be used to make people fall in love, but the impatient Jafar refuses to listen, confronting his minion, just as Jasmine spots Aladdin in the distance, alive and plotting to steal back the lamp. To provide him the opportunity to do so, Jasmine manipulates Jafar into believing she's fallen madly in love with him, and seductively keeps his attention away from the cunning Aladdin, as the latter swiftly pursues the lamp. Iago notices this and tries to alert Jafar, but Abu prevents this, resulting in a scuffle between the two that causes enough commotion to briefly grab Jafar's attention, forcing Jasmine, out of desperation, to turn him back to her with a kiss. The sight stuns Aladdin, distracting him from the matter at hand. Once Jasmine and Jafar break the kiss, the latter spots Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's tiara, and immediately attacks. A battle follows, and as Aladdin and Jafar confront one another, Jasmine goes for the lamp, only to be imprisoned in a giant hourglass by Jafar. With sand slowly filling the glass, Jafar uses Jasmine's oncoming death to distract Aladdin, who simultaneously tries to retrieve the lamp and save Jasmine. Aladdin ultimately manages to defeat Jafar by imprisoning him within his own lamp (after tricking Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie without realizing the rules and regulations that come with such power), thus saving the kingdom and freeing Jasmine. Once peace was restored, Aladdin apologizes for his lies, though Jasmine ultimately forgives him, grieving over the fact that they can't be together now that the truth has been revealed as a result of the law. The Genie, however, comforts the couple and advises Aladdin uses his last wish to regain his princely status. The street rat declines this, however, keeping his promise to the Genie by using the final wish to set him free. Despite this, and realizing Aladdin's love for Jasmine is pure, and believing he proved his worth by saving the kingdom, the Sultan decides to abolish the law, declaring the princess is free to marry whomever she deems worthy. With this newfound statement, Jasmine immediately chooses Aladdin, and a celebration is immediately held as the two proclaim their love and bid farewell to the Genie, who decides to take advantage of his freedom by going off to see the world. ''The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel ''The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. ''Aladdin: The Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including "The Garden of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do the Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock" and "SandSwitch") in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers, a good example would be in "The Ethereal", when she sacrificed herself to save a boy named Tanti. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Mood Rising", telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess, Aladdin, and a princess knows, the needs of the people outweighs her own." The series also focuses on Aladdin and Jasmine's relationship developing as during the show they are currently engaged before the officially get married in the third and final film. It shows that Aladdin and Jasmine's love for each other is becoming more stronger, but they sometimes have a few obstacles such as other romantic rivals such as Sadira and Saleen, who both try to steal Aladdin away from Jasmine and break off their relationship/engagement. It also sometimes features arguments between the couple where Jasmine is mad at Aladdin for his occasional ego or when Aladdin is mad at Jasmine for her stubbornness. However, both Aladdin and Jasmine have proven again and again that they only love each other and no else. Their love is shown to become so strong that they are both willing to do whatever it takes to be with or protect each other. At one point in the series when Jasmine was turned into a snake creature by Mirage, Aladdin was willing to give up his humanity just so he could be with Jasmine forever or when Jasmine sacrificed herself to save Aladdin from a group of thieves who were seeking revenge against him. Overall, it shows that Aladdin and Jasmine are indeed truly and deeply in love with each other and would do anything for the other. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. ''Hercules: The Animated Series Jasmine appears in the ''Hercules: The Animated Series crossover episode, "Hercules and the Arabian Night", alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie and Abu; In which Hades and Jafar team up with each other to destroy their respective enemies (Hercules and Aladdin) This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves; when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him: "I'm married." ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago, Abu and Carpet in the ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the "More than a Peacock Princess" segment. In the segment, Jasmine is tired of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher (which they call "Royal Assistant Educater") at the Royal Academy alongside her cousin Sharma. After Sharma runs out of the school in distress Jasmine decideds to take on her class on her own. Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. They do chaotic things such as throw books, chase Jasmine around with a snake and draw on walls. She tries to use Rajah to scare the kids but failed in fact the kids just chased the two of them up a tree. Jasmine decides to give up but later that night Jasmine, is advised by her lady-in-waiting, Aneesa, to persevere and be patient, as then she will be able to do anything she wants and sets her mind to. The next day, the Sultan's prized but aggressive horse named Sahara is missing from the stables. Jasmine decides to go on search for the horse in order to prevent her friend Hakeem, from getting fired. Using her intelligence she and Iago are able to find out Abu let Sahara go. She recruits Aneesa to stall the Sultan from going to see his horse. After tracking down Sahara at an oasis in the desert she attempts to tame the horse from the first time, and sings the song "I've Got My Eyes on You" in order to sooth him. After many hours she finally tames him, making her the only person to ever tame him besides her mother. Jasmine is able to return the horse to the palace. She later goes back to the school and the students are much more respectful because they are impressed that Jasmine tamed Sahara. She successfully teaches the class. ''Sofia the First Jasmine makes a guest appearance in the episode "Two to Tangu". She appears in her new design. Jasmine helps Sofia and Amber tame a wild flying carpet by teaching them not to be afraid and sings a song called "The Ride of Our Lives" with them. She is the second Disney Princess to meet Sofia, the first being Cinderella. Interestingly, while Jasmine sports her redesigned look, her old ponytail hair style that was sectioned into two (instead of the new regular-looking ponytail) is retained. This is more than likely because the previous hairstyle was easier to animate than the new free-flowing style. Cameos and other appearances As part of the promotional campaign for the film ''Lilo & Stitch, Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a parody trailer, during the famous "A Whole New World" scene, where they're encountered by Stitch (riding his space cruiser), in the middle of the song. The little alien flirts with Jasmine, resulting in the two riding off on the cruiser, leaving a baffled Aladdin to scorn "Hey! Get your own movie..." Jasmine makes numerous cameo appearances in the series, House of Mouse, often seen in crowd shots and sitting with one or more of her co-stars. In "Ladies' Night", Jasmine comments to Ariel on Clarabelle's dance of seven veils by saying "She looks like a cow." She was seen at the beginning of "Goofy's Valentine Date" kissing Aladdin. In "Pete's House of Villains", Jafar was put in charge of greeting guests after Pete took control of the club, and used his position to ban each character from Aladdin, aside from Jasmine, for lustful reasons. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, she and Aladdin were singing alongside the other guests while being trapped inside the club. In The Lion King 1½, silhouettes of Jasmine and Aladdin are seen flying into the theater on Carpet to watch the film with a cast of other Disney characters during the ending. Jasmine was also one of the many Disney heroines set to appear in the cancelled animated short Princess Academy. Concept art for the project shows a portrait of Jasmine. Printed media ''Kilala Princess The manga series ''Kilala Princess. While on their way back from their trip, Jasmine and Aladdin's trip is cut short by the sudden arrivals of Kilala, Sylphy and Rei. Unable to carry five people at the same time, they are forced to walk back to Agrabah. Upon arriving in the city, the guards of Agrabah are informed to arrest Aladdin and the trio for kidnapping the princess. The girls make their escape while the boys hold off the guards. While helping Sylphy, Jasmine accidentally falls off the roof and gets captured by the trio's enemy, Valdou. After a long struggle for Aladdin's magic lamp, Kilala uses it to wish for knowledge of Jasmine's location. They find the princess and unharmed. They take her back to the palace, and Jasmine tells her father, the Sultan, about her new friends. The Sultan gives Kilala a giant diamond as a token of friendship; but she later gives it back. Jasmine then trades it with a flower that she received from Aladdin as her token of friendship. It later turns into an amethyst. Jasmine is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. Video games Jasmine makes numerous appearances within Disney video games. A majority of the games featuring Jasmine revolve around the Disney Princess franchise including Disney Princess: Magical Jewels and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. A costume of Jasmine is also available in Disney Universe. ''Aladdin The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cut scenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge In this game, Jafar's sister Nasira comes to Agrabah to avenge her brother by eliminating Aladdin and friends. She takes control over the guards and orders them to capture Jasmine and the Sultan. After Nasira was defeated by Aladdin, Jasmine and her father are freed. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Jasmine appears in the Kingdom Hearts video games and is also one of the Princesses of Heart. This means she has a pure heart of light, and when her heart is gathered and placed alongside the other seven Princesses of Heart, the gateway to the legendary Kingdom Hearts is opened. The evil sorceress Maleficent and a team of Disney villains team up to do just that. Among them is Jafar, and through the power of darkness given to him by Maleficent, he's able to dominate Agrabah and begins a hunt for Jasmine. Due to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goody, Jasmine is able to allude the villain until the final showdown with Jafar, where she's captured and taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent's underling, Riku. Sora and friends travel to Hollow Bastion, and after the villains are defeated and the keyhole is closed, Jasmine is freed and remains in the dark castle alongside the other princesses to protect the realm with their combined power. In the end, when Sora finally defeats the primary threat, Jasmine and the other princesses return home, and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry the princess to seize control of the throne, but is thwarted upon Sora's arrival. Jasmine returns in Kingdom Hearts II where she tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy of her worry. Aladdin has been retreating into the city streets and seems to be tumbling into depression, though he claims nothing's wrong. Not only that, Iago and Jafar return, though the parrot merely wishes to reform, whilst Jafar seeks revenge. In the end, due to Iago's efforts, Jafar is defeated and peace is restored. Jasmine and the others then happily welcome him into the palace. Jasmine also plays minor roles in Kingdom Hearts coded as well as Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She is voiced by Linda Larkin (English) and Kaori Asō (Japanese). ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jasmine's world is visited by the heroine. At this time, mirages are appearing all over Agrabah so Jasmine and Abu team up with the heroine to set things right. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine appears as an unlocked meet-and-greet character near Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. She is first approached when the player delivers some dates to her as a gift from Aladdin. Upon first meeting her, Jasmine asks the player if they can locate and return her lost bracelets (which can be found in the ''Jungle Cruise mini-game). After the bracelets are recovered, Jasmine asks if the player can help her practice her dancing for the upcoming royal feast and even provides royal garments for the player to wear. ''Disney INFINITY Jasmine is a playable character in the series, making her debut appearance in the Toy Box mode of ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. Her figure was released on February 3, 2015, both individually, and as part of the "Aladdin Toy Pack", which was a bundle set that contained both the Jasmine figure, and the previously released Aladdin figure. Jasmine's melee attack consists of punches and kicks that do a fairly minimal amount of damage, while her long-range attack, "Shooting the Breeze", is more powerful, shooting out a magic carpet that creates sandstorms in its path. Using "Royal Decree", Jasmine can break an enemy's block. The "Street Mouse" skill adds an additional attack to Jasmine's ground combo attack. Jasmine's special ability is "Windstorm", which is activated after she collects a certain amount of purple power-orbs. Once she does so, Jasmine is able to summon a sandstorm with the help of Carpet, that lifts enemies and causes damage to them in the process. Musical Jasmine appears in the musical adaptation of the film, playing a role identical to that of the original film. Stage actress, Courtney Reed, originated the role of Jasmine in the pre-Broadway show in Toronto, and carried over the role once the show was taken to the Broadway stage. Though her role is similar to that of the film, there are a few significant differences to Jasmine's character. For instance, along with "A Whole New World", Jasmine performs several additional musical numbers, including "These Palace Walls", "A Million Miles" (another duet with Aladdin), and "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim". Additionally, during the climax, Jafar's first wish was notably different, and related to Jasmine. As opposed to wishing he was ruler of Agrabah, Jafar's first wish was to make Jasmine his prisoner. However, in the movie, his final wish was initially to make Jasmine his queen instead, using his newfound sorcery to transform Jasmine's blue bedlah outfit into a red slave-girl outfit first. Aside from these factors, generally, Jasmine's role in the stage musical remains pretty much the same. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meet-and-greet character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie, Jafar and Abu. Jasmine regularly appears in the Adventureland sections of both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. She is typically dressed in her blue outfit from the movie, with fancy additions such as gold and jewels. She is one of the few meet-and-greet characters that can go on attractions with guests, Aladdin being another, along with Alice, the White Rabbit and some others. Jasmine has her own spell card known as "Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. ''Fantasmic! Jasmine is seen in the water projectors with Aladdin in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show during the Princess medley. Jasmine also appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the finale. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the 3D show. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of ''Aladdin in search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmine and Aladdin are in the middle of singing "A Whole New World." After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regains the hat, it is knocked right off by Iago. ''Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appeared in the live, Broadway-style musical at Disney's California Adventure park with her own song, "To Be Free". In the show, Jasmine played out the same role as she did in the film, with some differences, such as the exclusion of Rajah. World of Color Jasmine makes a notable appearance during Aladdin's sequence. She and Aladdin sing their famous duet "A Whole New World" as well as its reprise. Disney Princess Redesign Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewellery includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau-style off-shoulder top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of Fleur-de-lys, covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. Palace Pets Jasmine's Palace Pets are Sultan, Lapis and Taj. Songs performed by Jasmine *A Whole New World *Forget About Love *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Reprise) *I've Got My Eyes on You *More Than A Peacock Princess *Out of Thin Air *Call Me A Princess *If You Can Dream *The Ride of Your Lives *Musical Chairs (Disney Princess Tea Party and Disney Princess Birthday Party CDs) *Christmas is Coming (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *Beauty of the Season Differences from the Source Material Jasmine is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from ''1001 Arabian Nights. *In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess' name was Badroulbadour. *In the original fairy tale, Badroulbadour was a classical type of princess. *The original character was from China, since the setting of the Aladdin story is set there. *The vizier was not interested in marrying the princess, since she was engaged to his son. *Badroulbadour gets married to Aladdin in the middle of the story. *A slave of Badroulbadour ends up giving away the lamp to the African magician, not knowing of its importance when the pretended calling for old lamps for new was being announced *The African magician dies when he had drank wine of Africa mixed with poison powder. *Both Aladdin and Badroulbadour live happily ever after and Aladdin succeeds the sultan after his death and reigns for many years leaving behind him a long line of kings. Relationships Aladdin Despite the awkward circumstances of their first interaction, Jasmine and Aladdin almost immediately form a connection. When taken to Aladdin's home, Jasmine is introduced to a humble, vulnerable person with dreams of living a better life—one devoid of forcibly scraping for food and escaping brutal guards on a regularly basis. She openly relates to a desire for freedom, confessing her problems to Aladdin, and is treated with a response of genuine concern and care for her feelings, in spite of the fact that her personal feelings have been constantly put to the side in favor of tradition and unjust laws, up to that point. With their conversation having revealed common traits between the two, Jasmine and Aladdin from a friendship, which is interrupted by Aladdin's arrest, by orders of Jafar. Their bond becomes so strong that, upon learning Aladdin was executed for the crime of "kidnapping the princess", Jasmine falls into a state of depression, and blames herself for Aladdin's death. When Aladdin returns under the guise of the flamboyant, arrogant Prince Ali, Jasmine is unable to recognize him, and immediately rebuffs his attempts at receiving her attention. However, once Aladdin drops the act, and carries himself in his genuine, humble and caring nature, Jasmine's defenses slowly begin to fall, and the two are able to share a magic carpet ride together, experiencing the world they've been unfortunate enough to have nearly missed. It is in that moment that the two fall in love, and Jasmine declares Ali her chosen suitor. Jasmine never outright declares her love for Aladdin until after the truth behind his identity is revealed, and his motivations are explained to have been due to the fact that a princess and a street-rat can never be together, by orders of both the law and society. With his love for her having been proven by the time of the film's finale, Jasmine forgives Aladdin for his lies, and accepts him as a lover, though Aladdin uses his third wish to free the Genie, as opposed to turning himself into a prince. However, Jasmine selflessly cares more for Aladdin's will to be himself, and care for his friends than her own desire, accepting the circumstances of his final wish, and the fact that they can never be together. This connection, respect, and mutual love for one another prompts the Sultan to abolish the law separating Jasmine and Aladdin, thus allowing their romance to blossom from that moment forward, with no further lies, and only genuine acceptance. The Sultan Because of his struggles to keep tradition intact and uphold the laws set before his time, the Sultan and Jasmine can often be seen at odds during the course of the orginal film. Nevertheless, it is clear that the Sultan deeply cares for his daughter, as he briefly mentions his motivation to uphold the marriage law is partially due to the fact that he wants to ensure Jasmine is taken care of and provided for after he passes on. In turn, Jasmine is shown to care a great deal for her father, and is highly protective of him. In spite of his stubbornness and sheltering habits annoying her on occasion, she opens to her father in times of need, such as when she thought Aladdin died on her account, and when she feels joyous, such as when she realizes she's fallen in love with Aladdin (while disguised as Prince Ali). In the television series episode "From Hippsodeth, with Love", her protectiveness over her father was showcased, as she went to great length to keep him safe when he's targeted by villainous forces. Quotes Gallery Trivia *"Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower that Persians call "yas" or "yasamin". *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess that does not come from a European country. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. **Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. *According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. *In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress. *In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine mentions that she "speaks several languages, and can name every one of the 40 thieves." *According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. *Jasmine's birthday is probably sometime in February. In Aladdin, she is a few days away from her sixteenth birthday, and it is within that time she goes on the magic carpet ride with Aladdin. Carpet takes them to China, where Chinese New Year is being celebrated. Chinese New Year is usually celebrated in mid-February. Therefore, Jasmine's birthday is most likely in between mid- to late February. *Jasmine is the third Disney Princess to appear in a Broadway musical, she was preceded by Belle and Ariel. *Jasmine's wedding dress in Aladdin and the King of Thieves was modeled after her mother's wedding dress.Disney. Jasmine's Royal Wedding. Storybook, 2015. Print. References es:Jasmín Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Spouses Category:Nobility Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon